


Uh, Harry?

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Not Exactly), M/M, Mpreg
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Or: the one where Harry Styles wants everybody to know that he's pregrant.) (Or: is he?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uh, Harry?

Zayn yang pertama memergokinya sedang mengelus perut di _seat_ belakang van mereka, tersenyum seperti sedang mengingat satu hal yang menyenangkan. Pemuda berdarah Pakistan itu menyodorkan kaleng minuman ringan padanya.

“Kenapa kau?”

Harry tidak menoleh. Tidak mengambil _cola_ dari tangan Zayn juga. Cuma berdecak kecil sambil tetap menatap lekat perutnya. “Satu bulan,” dia bilang.

 

Gemma menaikkan alis saat Harry mengunjungi tempat kerjanya di London.

“Perutmu agak buncit. Kebanyakan makan?”

Adik cowoknya itu tersenyum lebar. “Dua bulan, Gem,” katanya.

 

Ed Sheeran cuma angkat bahu mengiyakan saat Harry meminta vidcall via Skype. Untuk membahas lagu baru, awalnya. Yang mereka berdua tahu cuma bakal jadi gosip, pada akhirnya.

“Kau kelihatan berbeda.”

Harry memainkan rambut ikalnya, sudah panjang sebahu sekarang. “Hm. Aku mau panjangkan sampai seperti Rapunzel,” dia bilang. Pemuda _ginger_ di seberang mengabaikan. Dia sudah kenal Harry cukup lama untuk tahu mana ucapan Harry yang bisa diangap serius dan mana yang tidak.

“Bukan. Kau kelihatan lebih—“ Ed mengerutkan kening, mencari kata yang tepat.

“Tampan?” Harry menyela.

“—bersinar.” Ed menyelesaikan.

“Oh?” teman dekatnya itu berkedip, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum kecil. “Tiga bulan, Ed.”

 

Niall menggerutu, memutar badan untuk menjauh dari Harry, “Ini tengah malam, _for god’s sake_. Aku tidak mau keluar tengah malam cuma buat mencarikanmu pisang.”

Harry manyun. “Tapi, Niall, ini sudah empat bulan—” tangannya menarik selimut Niall, yang langsung disambar dengan geraman kesal (‘ _Leggo, dammit! Aku mau tidur!_ ’)

“—dan aku ingin sekali pisang.”

 

Anne Cox tidak perlu bertanya untuk tahu bahwa Harry punya kabar bagus saat putra bungsunya itu mampir ke Holmes Chapel di sela-sela tur. Harry memeluknya erat. Bilang, ‘ _Lama tak jumpa._ ’ Lalu, ‘ _Aku merindukanmu._ ’ Kemudian, ‘ _Semua baik-baik saja, kan._ ’

Dan sambil mengecup pipinya, berbisik, ‘ _Lima bulan, Mum._ ’

 

Lou Teslade mengernyit, tangan kiri membenahi gendongan Lux di pinggang sementara tangan kanan memegang ponsel, tersambung dengan Harry yang sedang berada entah di mana.

“Tunggu, biar kuulang. Kau mau pinjam buku-buku punyaku? Buku tentang kehamilan?”

Suara serak Harry di seberang terdengar terputus, “ _Iya. Boleh kan?_ ”

Lou tidak mengerti. “Buat apa?”

“ _Bulan keenam, Lou Darling,_ ” balas Harry.

 

Liam punya firasat tidak enak saat Harry menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya, membuka halaman _baby stuff_ di web IKEA dengan handphone miliknya.

“Uh. Ibumu mau punya anak lagi?”

Harry menggeleng. Kali ini pindah ke kolom baju-baju bayi.

“Gemma?”

Harry menggeleng lagi. “Tujuh bulan, Li,” jawabnya, sambil membuka info tentang satu _dress_ penuh renda berwarna pink seharga lebih dari seratus lima puluh dolar.

 

Paul Higgins menolak menggendong Harry. Tidak peduli berapa puluh kali bocah berlesung pipit itu melempar tatapan memelasnya, atau alasan anehnya.

“ _Tapi ini sudah delapan bulan, Paul!_ ”

 

“Hmm. Sembilan bulan.”

Louis menggeser tubuh, dari yang semula di atas Harry jadi di sampingnya. Jemarinya meraih rambut lepas Harry, memainkannya. “Apa yang sembilan bulan?”

Mata Harry membuka perlahan, kerling hijau yang sampai saat ini masih juga membuat Louis jatuh cinta. Ujung bibirnya terangkat, menyungging sebuah senyum. “Ini,” katanya, kemudian meraih tangan Louis dan meletakkannya di atas perut datarnya.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Dan Louis terbahak.

 

“Cowok atau cewek?”

“Kembar. Satu cewek. Satu cowok.”

“Yeah? Siapa nama mereka?”

“ _Hmm_.”

 


End file.
